I Need You
by jaredhowe'sgirl
Summary: When Kim suddenly thinks that she needs to confront Tommy of her feelings. Tommy/Kim Jason/Trini Carter/Dana
1. Kim's Worries

**I Need You**

Kim was driving her pink mustang car, trying to keep her mind calm. This was the day that she finally tells Tommy what was really on her mind, 8 or so years ago. She closed her eyes for a while as the traffic jam from Angel Grove to Reefside. She would see the one she loves soon enough. She knew from Jason, Tommy still had feelings for her so she had a slight advantage, didn't she? She needed to see Tommy Oliver. She needed him. And she knew he needed her. She saw the news in Reefside. She knew who wore the black spandex uniform. Tommy Oliver. She didn't like the idea of him having to go through that again. She wanted in. Even if she wasn't being enlisted to be a ranger. She needed the brunette that made her had a miserable life since leaving her senior year in Angel Grove high school, to go Florida to fulfill her dreams.

Kimberly Anne Hart knew that having to decide an hour ago, that she would pack her bags and go straight to her knight in white shining armor. She couldn't live without him and she wanted to start a life that consisted of him being in it. She stepped on the gas as the highway started to empty of cars. No one, it seemed, planned to take the exit route to Reefside. And it was her luck that having the lanes empty that she would be with Tommy in a while.

She looked at the piece of paper Jason had given her. About where Tommy lived. That's all she needed to know. And as she thought about it, Kim started to worry. Biting her lip, she thought of the most painful thing possible. Is Tommy single? She knew he wouldn't be. But what if he was? What if he and Kat had gotten back together? What, then? Happily ever after for her would be ruined. What if he had someone every night in his arms, wearing a gold wedding ring on his left ring finger and that he hadn't thought about her for a while now? She shook her head. This was it. The confrontation. She slowed to a stop as she went through his drive way and slowed near a red mustang and a yellow Audi. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

'No, this can't be. He can't have gotten over her like this.' Kim thought. She saw the yellow car and knew that a female had to have own it. She braced herself for the worst as she breathed slowly and steadily. Getting out of her car, Kim went up to the porch steps and knocked on the door. She really needed answers. She brushed her hand through her hair and tried to compose an explanation through her mind.

_Tommy, hi!_

_Was just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by._

_I missed you and wanted to see you, Tommy._

She shook her head; she didn't know what to say. The door jerked open and she saw the brunette she knew she hurt emotionally and probably mentally, years ago.

Tommy smiled at the sight in front of him. Kimberly.

Kim smiled and tried to think of a greeting to give to Tommy. She couldn't say anything. Just stood looking into his eyes. She stepped closer, leaning in to capture the brunette's lips, pushing him backwards as she shut the door behind her. She leaned him against the wall of the living room and relief hit the pink clad 26 year old as her ex boyfriend responded back. She opened her pink blouse, to expose her bra to Tommy. Tommy held back.

"Kim... Kimberly," he faltered, but Kim ignored him. "Kim, stop."

Kim shook her head. "No. I won't. Tommy, I love you." she confessed as she put her arms around his neck and kissed with as much passion as before. She really did love him. She'd missed him and that's all she needed to know. That and Tommy saying he loves her. Tommy held her by the waist, not being able to resist the ex gymnast's body against his. Someone had cleared their throat as four limp figures watched the couple. Tommy gulped as his students watched him with an unknown figure. Kim widened her eyes and stepped back from Tommy. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." she apologized as she brushed her hand through her hair.

Tommy caressed her cheek with his hand. "It's alright, Beautiful. Study group was over, anyway." he looked at his students, who were still shocked at how their science teacher having moves.

A dark haired brunette wearing red scratched his head. "Dr.O, you forgot to mention that in our science test." he said, chuckling. The African American and white clad boy next to him rolled their eyes. The yellow clad girl was more vigilant and elbowed him in the stomach. Kim noted that these two were together as after the girl had elbowed him, he had put his arm around her shoulders.

Tommy smiled at the teenagers. "Guys, this is an old friend of mine, Kimberly Hart. Earth's first pink power ranger." Kim looked at Tommy, alert but Tommy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'Old friend? Is that all that I am to him?' Kim questioned.

The girl in yellow beamed and held out her hand. "I'm Kira Ford, the Yellow Pterodactyl Dino Thunder Ranger." she introduced. Kim shook her hand. "This is my boyfriend, Conner McKnight, the Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Thunder Ranger. The one in blue is Ethan James, the Blue Triceratops Dino Thunder Ranger and Trent, the White Drago Dino Thunder Ranger." Kim smiled.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." she said.

"Dr.O, I have just one last question to ask for tonight." Conner told Tommy.

Tommy looked at the red ranger. "What's that Conner?"

"Well, when you said 's an old friend of yours, you weren't really including the part when-" Conner was interrupted by Kira, having to hit him a few times for his wrong ideas.

"Conner Elijah Steven McKnight, what have I told you about minding your own business?" she asked, angrily. The brunette groaned.

"Ow, you know that hurts." he told her. The dirty blond smiled.

"Okay, guys, I don't want your parents to think that you drifted off to a party or something." Tommy started.

Ethan and Trent nodded. "Yeah, Dr.O, I'm seriously digging to go to sleep right about now. I'll see you on Monday." Ethan waved as he and Trent started to exit the house as were Kira and Conner.

Tommy looked at Kimberly, as his students left. "So, what brings you here in Reefside?"


	2. The Letter That Broke The Couple Apart

**I Need You**

**Chapter 2**

Kim sighed as she looked at her true love. Tommy. Could she tell him her feelings since she wrote that fake letter imposing that she never loved him anymore? She remembered it and knew he definitely remembered it. She knew the risk the letter would do when she wrote it. The letter that probably haunts and has given her Tommy scars of the past between them. She never meant to impose the letter to be so dreading. All she ever really wanted in life was gymnastics and Tommy. She always intended that love for Tommy came first but he disagreed otherwise and told her to follow her dream. That was what she had done until when winning a few gold medals, she needed someone there in the bleachers grinning massively and cheering her on till this day. She pictured that person to be Tommy but she drove him away.

Now, she looked at Tommy, nervously, and for the first time in years, she was nervous at the sight of him. They were talking on the sofa in Tommy's living room, drinks on the coffee table and Kim looking down at her fiddling hands as she tried to answer probably the most simplest question coming out of Tommy Oliver's mouth, 'What brings you to Reefside?'

"Uh..." Kim started; looking up at Tommy, then went straight to admiring her nail polish. She did this for several amounts of time and Tommy was getting a little irritated. He really wanted to know exactly why she was here.

"Kim, what brings you to Reefside?" Tommy asked again.

Kim breathed lightly before speaking. "I told you." she insisted.

"Told me, what? That you love me?" Tommy urged.

"Yes."

Tommy lifted Kim's chin, having her eyes linger to his lips, then his chocolate brown eyes. Like other times, she got lost in them. "I love you, too." Tommy whispered causing Kim to blink, once, twice, three times.

"You-you do?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled. "I'm sorry."

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed. "For what? Kissing me full forcedly?" he chuckled but Kim shook her head.

"For dumping you." she answered.

"Oh."

"Look, I know you need explanation... about everything after I sent you that letter." She looked at Tommy and he shook his head.

"You don't have to, Kim. Give me another chance to work this relationship out. Please, give me a second chance." he begged of her.

She shook her head and tears spilled out from her face. How could he blame himself for thinking this was all his fault because of his actions. It's hers and he blames himself for something he hasn't done. "YOU WEREN"T THE PROBLEM!" she almost yelled at him and at his antics. She was angry that he blamed himself for the letter. Which was ridiculous. He always called. He always wrote letters and sent her amazing packages. He still did that until she told him she met someone else.

"Kim, I don't understand." Tommy shook his head, confused.

"Tommy, the reason I wrote that letter was... I was worried I'd lose you." Kim confessed, wiping tears from her face.

"Lose me?" Tommy questioned, still confused.

"You see, my parents' relationship didn't end well. My mom ran away after giving birth to me and up until I was five my dad did the same. I only had my uncle and back then, when I started out as a ranger, him and my aunt were still in good terms. Then, I found out that my mom never really ran away, my dad took me from her. He's always wanted a daughter and their love wasn't real so he left her. And when my aunt told me about it, it really didn't matter to me, Tommy. It didn't. But then, I started observing my aunt and uncle's lives together. They drifted apart. That was the problem that I wanted to solve." Kim explained.

"Solve? What problem?" Tommy asked, still uncertain.

"I was afraid that if our relationship was so good that we might not want it anymore, like, it was too good and mellow. I thought you would get bored of everything we did as a couple and when I went to Florida. I thought if you and I were to break up like my aunt and uncle that would kill me entirely. I hated the mention of us breaking up. I love you, Tommy. I wrote the letter so that, you'd be shocked that I did this to you for a man I met that doesn't exist. I knew you'd dread for me and I knew if the time comes, you'd come back and we'd be together again. So, even though we broke up, we actually really didn't. I only saved my feelings and I never did yours. And I'm sorry." Kim sobbed at how cruel she was to Tommy and couldn't shake the feeling he hated her. He probably did. "I was so scared, Tommy. If you were going to break up with me. I only wrote that letter because I was selfish. I was selfish of you. Because when I heard that when you and Kat tried dating, it didn't work out, so I thought my plan did work. I was gonna show up at your door until I heard you disappeared and I thought..." Kim sobbed once again at the mention of thinking Tommy died. "I thought you died in that island, Tommy. I kept tabs on you over the years. Your race car driving career, graduating college, the Forever Red mission. And then the digs. I heard about the island explosion too. I would've come as soon as I heard you were okay. But you just… you were gone. No one knew where you were. Not even Jason knew."

"Look, I understand now what your letter was to only make our bonds stronger, but if you had told me at first that you were having doubts or that you didn't seem fit with the relationship we were in, I would've done something to not make you feel so self conscious and unsure about our relationship. Kim, I love you. I've never stopped. And most importantly, I never will. Honestly, for the last eight years, there isn't a day in which I haven't thought of you." Tommy breathed and pressed his lips to her forehead and looked back at her. "I know you're hurting, I am, too. But surely, we can make this work, Beautiful. The Falcon can never be whole without his Crane."

Kim looked up at Tommy and smiled, laughed a little, as well. She snuggled nearer her Tommy. Funny, she just called Tommy hers when he hasn't been hers for a long while, an almost decade since they had seen each other. "How can you forgive me like that?" Kim asked as her tears welled up through her eyes.

Tommy put his hand under her chin. "Because I believe in us, Kim. We belong together. We're soul mates, right?" Kim nodded and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly and brushing her hair with his hand.

"Tommy, I felt so lonely in Florida. For the first week, it seemed like I was being judged. All eyes on me, like I was a stare down clown misplaced and alone. Everyone seemed to not like the idea of having a newbie being in the centre stage. I was in a new town, with new places to explore, I didn't have anyone. All I had was my gymnastics and you. But I knew that I couldn't have both at the same time in Florida so I wrote that letter so that I could focus on one thing. And for a few months, I did just that. But as the months flew by, gymnastics just wasn't fitting for me. And I knew I made the worst decision of choosing gymnastics over you." Kim bowed her head.

The light-haired ex-gold medalist burst into tears as Tommy embraced her and held her. All she did was just cry. He understood what she meant. By giving him that letter, only made him realize he loved her so much he never wanted to let her go. So, by the intention of the letter, the letter helped him seek through the inner feelings he was feeling for Kim. Tommy kissed her hair and carried her to his room. She hesitantly realized Tommy going up the stairs, him carrying her. He laid her in his master bedroom. And passionately the two kissed as they settled into Tommy's bed. Kim unbuttoned her shirt first as Tommy kissed her neck and finding a weak spot, Kim giggled before moaning loudly Tommy's name. She lifted his shirt over his head and threw it against the door to the bathroom, connected to his bedroom. Kim bit her lip, flirtatiously as she looked upon the topless well-toned with abs science teacher's chest.

"Thomas Oliver, thank god for keeping yourself sexy after all these years." Kim remarked and Tommy smirked as he lay on top of her.

"Guess working out was a habit." he replied and she grinned as she started to take his pants off. She wiggled her shorts of her and settled in again, kissing Tommy's chest several times before letting him roam her body. She couldn't fantasize any other way of Tommy forgiving her like this.

Tommy slipped a hand underneath her bra and Kim quickly slapped it away. "Oh, come on, you can't seriously be that naughty." she shook her head, teasing him.

He grinned. "You don't know, maybe I've been like this for years and haven't noticed."

Kim smirked as she flipped over and now she was on top of him. "Maybe... maybe I'm just gonna do something nasty to you if you do take it off." Tommy saw the red-pink glint of evil in her eyes, from the temple years ago, but shook it off as he showed her his green glint of evil.

Taking the hook of her bra, she entangled it and sent it flying across the floor like the other clothing that belonged to the first power couple and Tommy brushed his lips at Kim's perfect curves, motioning him to come closer.

At one point, both of them, taking all their clothes off and settled in under their covers. Kim's giggle came out as Tommy hungrily kissed her neck before moving down her breasts and stomach. He drew perfect little circles as he roamed her body, Kim letting him and enjoying his company. And before they knew it, they were covered in sweat, breathing heavy as they looked at each other, smiling. Kim snuggled into Tommy, as he held out an arm for her. She rested her head on his chest as they both fell asleep. And for the first time in almost eight years, the power couple were back together. Let's just hope that this time, Kim doesn't change her mind.

**A/N: This is to inform you that I might carry this story on with the episodes but tell me your opinions on what I did wrong, what I should put in and that sort of stuff. And yes, I am not good at writing making out scenes. I did my best people! So, deal with it.**


	3. Breakfast and Unpacking

**I Need You**

Kimberly woke up with a smile lighting up her face. She couldn't believe she spent the night with her one true love, Tommy Oliver. She kissed his cheek before getting up. He stirred a bit then dozed off again. She put her clothes on, since last night she and Tommy roughly threw their clothes aside, going outside to put her things on his porch. She wishes he won't mind her staying. Her application to the principal of Reefside High school went through a couple of days ago. Her life in Florida was miserable to live in. No one appreciated her. Not to mention the gymnasts and coaches who hated her. She couldn't take it. She needed her Tommy. Crane needed Falcon. And like Tommy said the night before, the Falcon can never be whole without his Crane.

She went inside and started breakfast. Looking through all of Tommy's cupboards, Kimberly was surprised to see that everything was in order. That was odd. Tommy Oliver's kitchen was in order. For all she knew, Tommy was never the organized type. Eggs, bacon and pancakes were set on the pans and started to cook as Kim set the table. When she was plating the food, ten minutes later, she heard Tommy call for her.

"Kim?" he questioned as he came into the kitchen. Kim with plates in each hand smiled up at him.

"Hey, you," she exclaimed. "You're just ready for breakfast."

Tommy smiled and sighed in relief. Kimberly cocked her head, wanting to know what the sigh was about. "I thought you went. I couldn't find you anywhere." He told her and she went up to him as she put the plate down.

"Hey, do you mind if I moved in?" she asked, nervously as they both sat down.

"No, why?" he poured juice in both their glasses.

She grinned. "I quit my job and wanted somewhere else to, you know, settle down." She shrugged as she sipped her juice that he handed to her.

Tommy nodded. "I'll help you pack." He offered.

Kim shook her head. "No need to. My stuff are in my car." She started eating her bacon then thought about what she said. "Well, not now, they're on your porch. I didn't know if I should… I didn't know if you'd let me stay." She said, in all honesty.

"Course I'd let you stay." Tommy grinned. "You're my friend.

Kim's heart sank when he said that and her face fell. She looked at him in the eyes, saddened. "Is that all I am to you?" she asked. "A friend?"

Tommy shook his head as she stood from her chair. "No, Kim."

"It sounded like it," she cried as he tried to take her hand but she shook it off. Kim ran to the Tommy's front door where her car was and Tommy followed.

"Kim, wait!" he called as he stepped out of his house, he saw that her boxes from her apartment were sitting near the swinging chair of his porch. Kim jogged down the porch steps. "I love you, of course I want you here." He shouted which made Kim stop in her tracks and turns to face him.

"You do?" she asks, her eyes, teary.

"Yes, Beautiful, I do. You know me." He said, sweetly. "Falcon needs his Crane." He told her, simply.

She smiled, tears in her eyes and her hand on her heart. "Crane needs her Falcon," she told him and they met each other in a passionate kiss at the middle of Tommy's driveway. Kim rest her head on the crook her Tommy's neck as he led her back inside. He lifted the boxes and put them in the living room before they settled back down to finish their breakfast.

**Half an hour later…**

Tommy and Kim sorted out through her boxes as they decided that since they were officially back together that she could freely put her things in his master bedroom, acting like they never broke up, years ago.

Tommy lifted a piece of clothing he recognized. "You still kept this?" he asked, smirking. Kim looked up to see her pink and black lingerie that he bought her for Christmas. Kim's eyes widened as she dove forward to take it out of Tommy's grasp but he took it farther away from her. "Aw, I'm touched, Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Tommy, give it back." She demanded. Tommy shook his head as he tried to picture Kim in it, like he did in high school when he first bought it for her.

"I will if you wear it for me." Tommy declared and Kim shook her head.

"Well, I can't wear it now can I?" she asked. "You're holding it."

"Here." He handed it to her and she snatched it. "Now, you wear it."

Kim grinned. "Sucker!" she exclaimed and he frowned.

"That's not nice, Kimberly." He said in his teacher's voice.

"Ooohhh, what are you going to do with me, Mr. Oliver? Give me detention?" she asked, acting like she was still a teenager.

"It's Dr. Oliver to you, missy." Tommy remarked and he tackled her to the ground. Kim giggled as Tommy tickled her and kissed her weak spot.

"Tommy! Stop it!" Kim exclaimed as she kicked her legs up in the air. Tommy kissed her passionately on the lips and Kim just stared at him, dreamily. Tommy smirked. He did it. He made her want more. Kim groaned. "Seriously, Tommy, stop being so… so… so immature!" Kim frowned.

"Dr.O, being immature? Yeah, right!" a voice said from the doorway of the living room. Tommy and Kim looked up to see Conner and Ethan standing there.

Tommy furrowed his eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Training sound familiar to you?" Ethan asked, holding his laptop against his chest.

Tommy sighed. "I knew scheduling training every Saturday afternoon was going to haunt me." He muttered to himself and Kimberly giggled.

"Serves you right, Thomas James." Kim teased.

"Thomas James?" Hayley walked in behind the two students. "I haven't heard that since they called you up to get your degree." Hayley smiled, then frowned a bit as she saw Kim. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kim looked at Tommy, then back at Hayley. "Umm, who are you?" Kim asks.

"Oh, Kim, this is Hayley Ziktor, my very close friend from college." Tommy introduces. "And Hayley…"

Hayley interjects Tommy. "I know, Tommy, Kimberly Ann Hart. The gymnast. First pink power ranger. Olympic gold medalist. And the one who broke my best friend's heart because of an unreasonable dear john letter." Hayley said, coldly.

Kim ran upstairs and Tommy heard sobs escape her mouth. "Hayley…" Tommy warned as he watched Kim leave.

Ethan and Conner looked on and decided to not be in this conversation. "We're just gonna go to the dino lab." Conner said as he and Ethan left to open the hatch.

Hayley had her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry Tommy. It had to be done." She shrugged before starting to head to the dino lab herself but Tommy held onto her arm.

"Yeah, but is shouldn't have been said to my girl friend." Tommy told Hayley, seriously.

"Girlfriend?" Hayley questioned because for all she knew, Tommy and Kim had never been together since high school, eight years ago.

"We sorted out things last night." Tommy told her. "She was cautious of our relationship and she thought that I would break up with her. She only wrote the letter because she knew that it made me realize how I truly love her and it worked." Tommy smiled.

"Oh." Hayley didn't know what to say but she knew an apology was to be said, two, actually, she reminded herself. "Tommy…"

He nodded. "I know." He touched her shoulder. "Thanks for being there when I needed it the most." Hayley nodded. "I'm going to go and see if Conner broke something with that soccer ball of his." Tommy told her before going down to the dino lab.


	4. Apologies

**Apologies**

Hayley sighed as she went upstairs to apologize to the brunette. If she'd known that she wasn't here to break her best friend's heart again with that letter, she wouldn't have said anything. She opened the door to Tommy's master bedroom to find the petite brunette hugging her legs and burying her head, sobbing loudly. Kim looked up, shooting daggers at Hayley. "What do you want?" she asked, Hayley took a step backwards as if Kim had spit venom with her words.

Hayley slowly went to sit at the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. "Look, what I said earlier, I'm sorry. It's just that when I first met Tommy," she closed her eyes remembering her meeting Tommy for the first time. "He looked so lost. It was like he was a zombie for most of his life in college. Then he told me what bothers him. He didn't have his friends who understood his life in Angel Grove. He told me about you, Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy. Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Adam and Rocky. He had great friends. But something didn't feel right. If he had a great life in Angel Grove, why did I feel that something happened."

Kim nodded. 'Because something did happen,' she thought.

Hayley shrugged. "So I did some background research in Angel Grove and it didn't take me long to realize that you guys were the first ever power rangers of Earth." Hayley smiled. "I was proud to hear that my best friend was one of the first power rangers. One of the greatest, too." Kim nodded, agreeing.

'He was the greatest.'

"Then, he opened up to me. He told me about you going to Florida to live your dreams as a gymnast, then the letter that broke his heart. He even told me that it felt like that letter killed him inside, completely. Then he tried to get over you but couldn't. Kat and Heather couldn't ever replace you. I managed to heal him broken heart but that's just it, manage being the key word. I'm like his older sister. I look after him. And that's what I did. I took care of him during our time together. I didn't want anything intimate. I don't think it would be comfortable in both our minds. But I love him as a younger brother."

Hayley finally looked at Kim. "Honestly, I don't have anything against you. I just don't wanna see him hurt. I know you love him and he loves you. This time, make sure you're making the right decisions because I don't want to be the one fixing up his broken heart. And from what I heard from Tommy, last night mended his broken heart." Hayley squeezed Kim's hand and was beginning to leave but Kim reached out to Hayley. Hayley looked at the brunette.

"Thank you," she whispered and Hayley only nodded. "Don't worry. I'll never let me let him go ever again." Kim smiled. She wiped her eyes before she stood up and hugged Hayley. Hayley returned the gesture.

Tommy leaned on the wall, as he watched the exchange happen. He really didn't want to pick sides on his true love and his best friend. He smiled. Both girls turn to see Tommy smiling. This is going to be a new beginning. No one knew that better than Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. Exams and all. And someone stole my usb so I have to start from scratch now. Sorry for the inconvenience. So, should I add in episodes and would anyone like Kim to be a power ranger again? Post a review if you guys do cause I can't decide. I want her to but don't want her to... So, anyway, I won't be doing anymore updating of this story so soon cause I need to focus on a few other stories. Until next time!**


End file.
